Can't Choose Your Family
by CyborgSamurai
Summary: It's been five thousand years since the Summit of the Gods was last hosted in Equestria, and after dropping off Discord in Ponyville, Celestia returns to Canterlot Castle to meet with in the entire Norse Pantheon. Before she can arrive, though, she's stopped by a guard with a strange message, sent on the behalf of a mysterious figure from her past. MLP/Norse mythology crossover.


Can't Choose Your Family

"Another lap, Princess?"

Celestia cringed as Canterlot Castle came into view from around the mountain. She knew she shouldn't be delaying like this, but considering that Equestria hadn't played host to the Summit of the Gods in over five thousand years, she felt entitled to a little nervousness. She'd put it off for another five thousand if she could, but alas, a direct request from Asgard wasn't one to be denied.

Celestia sighed. "Take us in for a landing."

Her dealings with the other members of the Pantheon were always icy, at best. They were keen to bring up every social faux pas Celestia and her family had committed, even if they only did it in hushed tones and snarked whispers. It was no secret she and Luna were tolerated at best and mistrusted at worst, and even if the reasons why were understandable, it didn't make the interactions any more pleasant.

Celestia gave the empty carriage flying beside her a perfunctory glance. Her thoughts threatened to fall back into the tug-of-war they'd been in for the last month, but it was too late to go back on her decision now. Discord deserved a chance at reform, to prove that there was more in his heart than wickedness and mischief. It was a risk, yes, but she'd taken precautionary measures this time, and if there was anypony who could convince him to use his magic for good, it was the Bearers.

The two carriages landed side by side on the runway with a pair of soft thumps before coming to a halt. Celestia stepped out, gave her carriage pullers a nod in thanks, then walked towards the Castle, gathering her thoughts and steeling herself for what was to come. Her trepidations about Discord would have to wait, as the next three days would require nothing less than her full attention to keep things going smoothly. Frey would be constantly critiquing her form and control of the Sun, his twin sister Freya would get Luna drunk and then they'd work together to seduce everyone that wasn't a blood-relative, Thor would be destroying all the fine china and complaining about the lack of meat, Odin and Tyr would be constantly on her case to to allow more accommodations for the handicapped in Equestrian law, on and on and on. At least seeing Father would be nice, although—

"Excuse me, your Majesty?"

Celestia jumped at the voice. She turned, and saw that a royal guard had appeared soundlessly at her side. He bowed low before speaking again.

"There's a mare in the castle gardens who wishes to speak with you."

Celestia wasn't sure what was more surprising, that a simple guard had managed to sneak up on her when she could hear everything within a twelve mile radius, or that said guard assumed she was just going to drop everything and cater to the whims of a complete stranger. It was true that she tried to be approachable by her subjects, but as the co-ruler of the realm, her time was decidedly precious, and each one of her guards was well-aware of that.

Which, combined with the stealth, made Celestia understand that this wasn't a guard at all.

"Is that so?" Celestia said to the imposter. "Does this mare have a name, by chance?"

The imposter looked up at Celestia with icy-blue eyes. "She strikes me as someone who prefers to keep a low profile."

Celestia's suspicions were aroused, but that statement alone wasn't enough to jump to any sort of conclusion. "I've an entire Pantheon waiting on me. Is this important?"

The imposter winked, his remaining open eye morphing into a cat-like slit.

"Family matters are always important."

Celestia managed to keep a straight face, despite simultaneously feeling a chill go up her spine, her stomach drop out, her mouth go dry, and her skin break out in goosebumps. She'd known this encounter was going to take place after releasing Discord, but for it to happen so soon?

The imposter correctly interpreted Celestia's silence as that his statement hadn't been well-received. He sat on his haunches, rubbing a hoof against his breastplate and examining it before speaking again.

"Will you see her?"

Celestia gritted her teeth. She very much wanted to say no. She wanted to walk past this creature, and continue with her life without any further thought or hesitation. She couldn't allow herself to do that, though, because she believed no matter what kinds of things may have happened in the past, family will always be family. There was nothing she, or anyone else could do to sever such ties, so if she was going to be stuck with somepony for eternity, she may as well try to be courteous to them.

Even if it was akin to pulling teeth.

"Lead the way," Celestia said.

The imposter nodded, then led Celestia off the cobblestone path and towards the western grounds. They walked for several minutes in silence, passing by flower gardens, elegant fountains, and intricate stone statues. The air was filled with the heady scent of lilacs, and a weak sun shone down on them from above. They neared the hedge maze, finally coming to a stop at the stone pedestal where Discord had once stood.

"I'd forgotten how beautiful this realm is." The imposter's voice had now changed, going from a gruff bass to the fluid alto of an older mare. "Your grandfather spoke of it many times, but I never believed him until I came and saw it for myself."

Celestia regarded the imposter evenly. "It's been a long time, Loki."

There was a burst of violet flame, and the imposter was replaced by a dark green mare with a raven mane and tail. She wore a decorative yoke and horseshoes similar to Celestia's, and set upon her brow was a golden crown with two long, curved horns. Her cutie mark was a snake encircling a planet as it devoured its own tail, and her eyes were cold, reptilian slits that gazed at Celestia with unnerving intensity.

"So it has, Celestia, so it has." Loki looked her up and down, taking note of the height difference between them. "You've grown into your power nicely, I see. And here Odin was worried that you wouldn't be able to handle one measly little star."

Celestia frowned. "Don't you ever get tired of switching genders?"

A lewd smirk crept up on Loki's face. "You should consider broadening your horizons. Sex means nothing to a shapeshifter, and it's quite eye-opening to experience all of what procreation has to offer. Svadi may have been ensorcelled the first time, but if he'd had regrets about having relations with me, he wouldn't have asked for my hoof in marriage."

"And that's what I never got," Celestia said abruptly. "You do nothing but serve your ends for eons, playing pranks and causing mischief for all the other members of the Pantheon, but for one, simple mortal, you settle down, devote yourself wholeheartedly to being a family, and then beg, literally _beg_ Odin to give him immortality despite knowing it's forbidden. Why? Why'd you do so much for him, but won't even lift a hoof for anyone else?"

Loki's eyes dimmed. She looked up at the sky, blinking several times before turning away. Her reply was a whisper, but the wind carried it to Celestia's ears.

"You've never been in love, have you?"

Celestia opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She wanted to believe that Loki was sincere, but taking anything the God of Deception and Mischief said at face value was something of a gamble. It wouldn't be the first time she'd tried to earn the pity of others in order to get what she wanted, but at the same time, if the pain on Loki's face wasn't real, then Celestia didn't know what was.

In either case, that particular stroll down memory lane wasn't worth the headache, so Celestia quickly changed the subject.

"I don't suppose you're here for the Summit."

Loki laughed bitterly. "The only Asgardian I've spoken with in centuries is your father, and even those times have been few and far in between. I'm here because I sensed the release of your Uncle Discord."

Celestia's face reddened. "Please don't call him that in public."

Loki turned back to her with a curious look. "Haven't told your subjects about that little tidbit? Naughty, naughty. Perhaps you take more after me than you're willing to admit."

"I'm well aware of the ways I 'take after you.'" Celestia brushed her mane out her face. "The rest of the Pantheon takes every opportunity they get to remind me, and it's one of the reasons why Equestria's always been so low on the dimensional totem pole."

Loki scoffed. "You're never going to please them, you know. No matter what you do, say, or accomplish, you and your sister will always be condemned in their eyes simply because of your relation to me. You could prevent Ragnarok itself, and they'd still whisper and make fun of you the second you looked away. Why bother? Their approval means nothing, Celestia, and the sooner you realize that, the better off you'll be."

Celestia gestured to the garden around them. "Do you see Asgard's influence anywhere? Do you see me or Luna asking Frey and Freya to speak on our behalf, or pestering Father to ask Odin for special favors? We made it painfully clear that we didn't want, or need anything from the Pantheon when we took care of Discord by ourselves, and making myself late for the Summit to talk with you should prove how much I care about what they think. Let them whisper all they like, their heads are too far up their own plots for anyone to hear what they're saying."

Loki's face glowed with fierce pride. "You're definitely my granddaughter."

Celestia straightened to her full height. "Luna and I didn't build this realm from the ground up because we felt like we had something to prove, we did it because we could, and because we felt it was the right thing to do. We want to use our power to make something we and our subjectsare proud of, not to impress a bunch of stuffy deities. If they don't like what we've done here, they can sod off to their own realms."

"You know... Equestria's used to having just one ruler now." Loki waggled her eyebrows. "What say you leave the realm in the hooves of your sister, and come help out your grandmother for a bit? I'm sure Luna would jump at the opportunity to spread her wings after being in your shadow for so long."

Celestia flattened her ears. "I've told you once, I'll tell you again, and I'll continue to tell you as many times as I have to. Luna and I want nothing to do with your schemes. We won't get in your way so long as you don't threaten Equestria or move against Asgard, but that's the closest thing to 'help' you're ever going to get."

"Fair enough, I suppose." A mirror appeared before Loki, and she examined her appearance with a critical eye. "Know this, though. A day will come when you'll have to make a choice between your family and Asgard, and if you side against me, I won't show you or Equestria any mercy."

"Can we skip this song and dance, please?" Celestia yawned. "Spare me the same tired ultimatums you've been issuing for the past ten thousand years,and tell me why you're here."

"Oh, as if you don't know." Loki gestured to the empty pedestal beside them. "I want to know why you've released Discord."

"Because I believe he deserves a chance to prove that he can use his magic for good," Celestia replied patiently. "His powers are great, and will be quite useful if he can keep them in check."

Loki's mirror suddenly expanded to the size of a screen. Images of fire, destruction and chaos played on its surface while emaciated ponies wandered aimlessly through a multi-colored checkered landscape. The Sun and Moon did figure eights in the sky, and a pod of dolphins tangoed off in the distance.

"Need I remind you of what he did?!" Loki spat on the pedestal. "He wallowed in the suffering and misery of your subjects and toyed with the fabric of reality like it was his own personal plaything. His meddling would've eventually caused the entire realm to collapse in upon itself, and worst of all, he knew and didn't even care! A monster like that deserves far worse than the punishment you and Luna dealt him, and now you're giving him a chance at reform?!"

"It's our decision." Celestia used her own magic to make the screen show an image of an irate Loki screaming at Discord and slapping him across the face. "You forfeited any say in the matter when you denounced him as your son."

"His betrayal deserved nothing less." Loki made the screen disappear with a pop. "He only attacked Equestria in the first place because he knew how much it'd hurt me."

"I thought betrayal was an extension of your domain," Celestia remarked mildly. "Shouldn't that mean you're used to such things?"

Loki's shadow rose up behind her to envelop her like a shawl. "Does it seem so odd that the God of Deception would value loyalty and honesty above all else? Trustworthy followers are hard to come by, which is why I've tried so hard to recruit you and Luna."

Celestia rolled her eyes. "That, and because we control two of the heavenly bodies powering the Bifrost."

Loki gave her a disturbing smile. "That also might have something to do with it."

Celestia looked over at the hedge maze. "I guess I don't understand your definition of betrayal. You've tried to get me and Luna to help you countless times, and each time we've turned you down despite your insistences of obligation to family, or claims that we're ungrateful brats that only have the Sun and the Moon because of you. What's the difference between our repeated refusals, and Discord's mutiny?"

Loki followed her gaze. "You've become wise, but you've still much to learn about my ways. Betrayal is the act of repealing an allegiance or pledge of support, which is exactly what Discord did when he tried to rise up against me. You and your sister have never sworn yourselves to me, and the only pledge you've given is the one you mentioned about not getting in my way, which you've honored. It's true you've turned me down every time, but you've never once refused an audience with me because you respect me as your grandmother. That you'd value that tie, despite what I've done, and what I'm trying to do, is what makes you so attractive to me, and why I'll continue to try bringing you over to my side."

Celestia wasn't sure whether to be flattered or repulsed, but in either case, she didn't let her feelings show. It was obvious that Loki was trying to use her and Luna to for her own ends, but at the same time, there were indications that she truly did care about them, and that was the reason why they'd never completely shut the door. Whether or not it was all an act was up for debate, but Celestia refused to admit there wasn't any hope for redemption for Loki. It might be slim, but in the off-chance that she'd ever have a change of heart, she'd need someone that she could turn to for love and support, and that's what family was for.

And, well... Loki would reciprocate for her if the reverse were ever to occur, and that counted for something, albeit in a sick, twisted sort of way.

"I don't understand or agree with that logic, but as you said, I know little about your ways, so we'll have to agree to disagree." Celestia cleared her throat. "If you only came here to complain about Discord's release and try to recruit me again, you've wasted both our time. Odin left his fate to me and Luna, so he's ours to do with as we will. I've deemed that he deserves a chance, so I've taken steps to facilitate his rehabilitation."

Loki raised a dubious eyebrow. "How exactly is letting him live with a mortal going to make him change?"

Celestia smiled. "I think you, more than anypony else, know the effect a mortal can have on a God."

Now it was Loki's turn to be speechless. She looked at the ground, softly clicking her teeth as she considered those words. She looked up again back to the west, and for an instant, her eyes were soft and warm. Celestia didn't see it, though, and when Loki turned back to her, there was no indication that it'd happened at all.

"So be it," Loki said. "Do what you will with him, but heed my warning, Celestia. He's proven to be treacherous once before, and his mastery of doublespeak is second only to mine. Give him an inch and he'll take a watering can, and before you know it, the mariachi bands will be playing once more."

Celestia paled. "I swear to you, I'll destroy him myself before that damnable music ever befouls this realm again."

"I'll hold you to that oath." Loki raised her chin. "Well then, by all means, have fun with the wastrel. I assure you I never did, unless you count his conception. I didn't even _know_ I could be impregnated by multiple creatures at once, though I suspect Freya was getting back at me for—"

"There are no words." Celestia's eyes were shut as she willed her breakfast to stay put. "To describe how much I didn't need to know that."

Loki snickered. There was a swishing sound as her shadow fell back onto the ground, then a sucking noise as it morphed into an interdimensional hole. She stared at Celestia with an odd look as she pawed at the ground, her lips parted as if to say something else. She shook her head, though, and made her way towards the portal.

"Any messages to pass on?" Celestia called after her.

Loki hesitated with one hoof inside the hole. She didn't look back, so Celestia didn't see her face as she spoke.

"Tell Luna to be more careful. She should know better than to let Shadow magic possess her like that, and she can't always rely on you to pull her out of the fire. Still... I'm glad she's all right."

Celestia nodded. "And for Father?"

Loki snorted. "Sleipnir won't listen, but tell him that he needs to start using his damned head for a change. Just because he's Odin's 'faithful steed' doesn't mean that's all he has to be. I don't see you or Luna slaving away at Frey and Freya's every beck and call, so why should he be any different?"

Celestia exhaled out her nose to prevent herself from laughing. "I'll let him know."

Loki lingered as she traced the edge of the portal. "I suppose this counts for little, but I want you to know that I'm proud of what you and Luna have done here. Equestria wouldn't be half of what it is without your efforts, and anyone who can't see past your lineage is a thrice-damned fool."

Celestia bit her lip. That actually counted for a lot... if it was meant in earnest. She wanted to believe that it was, but she also knew better than to lower her guard around Loki. Discord wasn't the only one who'd take more than inch if given the chance, and as much as Celestia wished she could accept the compliment, there'd been too many individuals, including Father, who'd told her to keep her distance.

Celestia bowed her head. "Goodbye, Loki."

Loki gave one last look to the west, then stepped fully into the hole. It shrunk down into a pinprick before fading away completely, and Celestia was left alone in the sculpture garden.

"And thank you."

Celestia ran a hoof through her mane, collected her thoughts, then spread her wings and flew back to the castle. She landed at the main entrance where her guards informed her that Luna had already started the Summit. They escorted her down to the main banquet hall, and as Celestia approached, she heard the loud, boisterous voice of Thor from behind a set of closed doors.

"This drink, I like it!"

"I know!" Celestia heard Luna shout back. Her voice was lilted and slurred. "It's great, isn't—"

"ANOTHER!"

There was a sound of shattering glass, followed by joyous laughter.

"Yes!" Luna's exclaimed. "Too long has it been since I've partaken in the ancient cup-breaking traditions! Waiter, bring out more goblets, for the day is young, and we've much more to drink!"

Celestia facehooved. She was afraid they'd break into the alcohol while waiting on her, and now the peace talks were going to be interesting. She'd hoped Luna would try something else in order to buy her some time, but it appeared that she'd fallen prey to Thor's charisma. Celestia was annoyed, but considering it was as much her own fault as Luna's, she resigned herself to dealing with it.

"This is why I hate being a hostess," Celestia grumbled. She opened the banquet hall door and walked inside, shutting it behind her with a _click._

There are some things in life you can control, but sometimes the only thing you can do is make the best of things. Your blood remains the same no matter what life throws at you, so while you may not always get along, the bonds you share with your kin are worth the effort to preserve.

In other words, you can choose your friends, but you can't choose your family.

The End


End file.
